


To Know

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Obsevation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	To Know

Clint despite being a walking disaster,

Is very observant.

He isn't called Hawkeye for nothing.

He knows his protege has a crush on him.

He has seen her staring at him,

Or rather his lips.

She isn't as subtle as she thinks she is.

He thinks Kate wants to kiss him.

But to Clint, Kate is like a little sister.

He wont ever cross that line.

She is too important for him to lose.

He respects her.

And he wont ever drag her into,

His train wreck of a love life.


End file.
